The present invention relates to a coaxial connector for connecting two printed-circuit boards,
More precisely, the invention relates to a coaxial connector consisting of two connector elements capable of being fixed, each to one of the printed-circuit boards to be connected, the connector comprising a single ground plate for the two assembled connector elements.